dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson
Luke Skywalker vs Percy Jackson is a DBX by Galack x Description Season 1 Episode 2! Percy Jackson and the Olympians vs Star Wars: Original Trilogy! The Force vs Water powers Young Jedi vs Young Demi-god The young Son of Chosen one vs the young Son of the king of the water! The two young fighters, the sons of the Champions, who were destined to be the strongest fighters ever and defeat the forces of evil, are eager to battle until death! ''intro'' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Rebel Alliance were back to hiding from the Empire; a failed assault on a nearby Super Star Destroyer, the detachment of rebels crash landed on an unknown world. Only Luke survived. Percy, who was in the water at this time, was almost killed by the attack, he went out to look for the man who almost killed his friends, suddenly he saw Luke, inside the rebel base. The son of Poseidon descended before the young Jedi. "Nice flying, try not to nearly kill us all next time!" he then noticed the turrets on the ship and saw the weapon of The Young Skywalker. "I was right ''to be suspicious..." Percy surmised, preparing to engage the Young Jedi. Luke scrambled for an explanation but found none, he forced his saber to his hands and ignited it. '''Here We Go!' It Was Percy who attacked first, launched a huge water attack that almost drowned Luke, who Use His TK To Protect Himself, Percy trying to hit Luke with his Skills, But Luke Knock him Down With The Force and Almost cut him, But The Demigod punch Luke And WIth his sword He Trying To Cut The Young Jedi, Who Stop Percy with the force, But Percy, who can control water with his mind, use his water powers and forced The Young Skywalker To Stop his Attack, Percy punch Luke hard in the face, Knock him down, But Luke with the Force Push, Push Percy And Forced Him To stop his Attack, Luke Punch Percy and with the force he knock him, But Percy managed to kick The Young Jedi, leaping and trying to cut him off with his sword,But Luke Push him with the force, and kick him inthe face. Percy circled Luke. It was weird for Percy, he had faced off against two Lukes, both with sandy blonde hair. He wondered if this one too was a son of Hermes, but before he could push that thought out of his mind Luke was already hurtling at him. Percy parried a strike then pivoted, bringing his leg up to kick Luke who nearly sliced it off. Luke attacked again but Percy hit a button on his watch and a shield expanded to meet Luke’s lightsaber. On and on they went, the singing sound of Celestial bronze against lightsaber soaring through the arena. Only one must leave and live. Percy slammed his shield at Luke but Luke saw it coming, and dodged, while bringing his lightsaber to cut at Percy’s throat. Immediately, a watery trident formed at Percy’s neck, managing to stop the blade. Luke leapt back in annoyance as Percy hurled the water trident at him, impacting the floor below him and blasting Luke off his feet. Luke reached out with his hands, steadying his fall while force pushing Percy a few feet away. Percy made a feint with Riptide, stabbing at Luke’s heart, but Luke slashed at his stomach, wounding Percy. Luke’s relentless blows came hammering down at Percy, who barely managed to block and parry. A heavy strike broke his shield, and Luke force pushed Percy once again. Percy still had one trick up his sleeve. Concentrating, he stabbed his sword into the ground. The ground shook weakly, but enough to stall Luke. Luke felt winds whipping at his face, and lunging at Percy, hoping to bring the fight to an end. Before he could do so, he was knocked back by a freak gust of wind. Then he was being pulled back towards Percy, who had a tornado surronding him. The Young Jedi growled in rage. The son of Poseidon had annoyed him for too long. He let himself into the force, and blasted at the tornado, but it did little effect, and so Luke ran at Percy. Once again, Celestial bronze met lightsaber, but this time sleets of water and wind were being pelted at Luke’s face. Luke wanted to use a force push, but Percy had become, suddenly, a blur of bronze. Luke was enraged, and began falling to the dark. His strikes were unpredictable and wild, driving Percy back, resisting the strikes and lashes of the tornado. Until finally Percy ran out of energy, forced on the defensive once more. Luke gritted his teeth, slamming down on Percy again. Percy struck low and high, but finally a force push Luke managed to muster pushed him back into a kneeling position. Truimphantly, Luke cut at his hand, a killing blow— And Missed Percy, thrusting repeatedly at the annoyed The Young Jedi, but Luke had cleared his mind. He focused again, letting the Force guide his movements. Percy feinted, Luke parried his strike, stabbed at his chest. Riptide forced away the blur of green and continued with a slash that damaged Luke’s mechanical hand. Finally, Luke found an opening in Percy’s defence. This time he would not miss. HE swiped downwards after Percy blasted some water at him, force pushed him back, and almost slashed at Percy’s ribs. The hissing sound of a lightsaber against burning flesh was heard, then the de-ignition of the lightsaber. Riptide fell—and with it, Luke Skywalker, Riptide through his chest. Both contestants struggled, Percy crawling towards the water he had created moments ago, But Luke prevented him from doing it because he pulled him with the force, he knocked him again, but Percy tried to push Luke off with his sword, but Luke darted and dodged easily, and with his TK Push Percy's sword away, Then Luke kick him. Percy rose and tried to manipulate Luke's blood, but Luke felt it with the force. He took advantage of the opportunity to make Percy stop the attack with his own force manipulation. Percy's time was over, and Luke raised his hand, using force choke, The Young Skywalker raised His blade and killed Percy. DBX Conclusion And The Winner is: Luke Skywalker!!! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Movie vs book Category:Galack x Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts